Some existing image reading apparatuses, so-called scanners, and image forming apparatuses having scanning capability may be configured to read an image of a document received on a document receiving portion by moving an image reader having an image sensor in a predetermined direction. In these apparatuses, the image reader is connected to a controller disposed under the image reader via a flexible flat cable (hereinafter referred to as a flat cable) to communicate with the controller about reading results of the image reader and to receive electricity from the controller.
The image reader may be configured to move reciprocally in a predetermined direction along an under surface of the document receiving portion (that is, an under surface of a contact glass constituting the document receiving portion) to read an image of a document received by the document receiving portion. The flat cable extends along a moving direction of the image reader, and is disposed horizontally relative to the contact glass. Thus, if there is not enough space under the contact glass because of the need to reduce the physical size and thickness of the apparatus, the flat cable may slide on the contact glass in accordance with movement of the image reader, and may thus buckle. Alternatively, in accordance with the movement of the image reader, the flat cable may wind around the image reader. If the flat cable buckles or winds around the image sensor, the flat cable may interfere with the movement of the image reader, so that the flat cable may be broken or a document reading error may occur.
To overcome the above problems, a known document reader includes a guiding device disposed on an under surface of the image reader and configured to urge the flat cable downward. When the image reader moves to read an image of a document, the guiding device slides on an upper surface of the flat cable while urging the flat cable downward. Thus, the chances of the flat cable moving upward to where the image reader and the contact glass are located, winding around the image reader, and contacting the contact glass can be reduced.